wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide: Audition Coverage
In order to cover the WACK Auditions effectively, I've come up with a guide for covering the event! Please follow this guide to make this wiki admin's life easier! This can also be used for any future auditions. This year's upcoming audition is WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2020. If you're having difficulty, check the pages of prior auditions for examples of what to do: Auditions * BiS Reformation Audition * WACK Audition Camp 2017 * WACK Audition Camp 2018 * WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2019 * WACK EXHiBiTiON Step 1: Updating the audition profiles You might have noticed I already prepared a handy little template for the audition page. As great as a WACK overrun by clones might be, let's change the profiles. At the start of the audition, Watanabe usually reveals the names and photos of all the finalists on his twitter. So if you can't find the pictures or names elsewhere, make sure to check his twitter first! Once you have the profile photos saved, you can either upload them directly into the table (not recommended, it can be a bit awkward if you're not used to it) or upload them onto the image board (Explore - Images in the header bar). Since there's no new audition profiles to upload right now, I'm going to use this pre-existing Coco as an example. Click on your newly-uploaded image and copy the filename. Go back onto the audition page and enter Source Edit mode. Find the code starting with: | Where "Harumaki.jpg" is, paste the filename you just copied. If you haven't already, you can also change the name and status in source edit too! When you're done, hit "Apply Changes". The Haruna is now a Coco! (Or, whatever ill-fated girl from the audition you just replaced her with). In this example, Coco's already been eliminated, but naturally, you should leave her status TBA until she either gets eliminated, or the audition ends. 2020 Update: Making Pages For Audition Finalists Since this guide was first written, the rejected auditionees now have their own pages! Where the placeholder's name is, I've provided a link to a template to use for each audition girl. Click on that, grab the source code, and make a new page for the newbie. Once that's done, change the name and link to the actual audition member. If there are more audition finalists than there are tables, you can add an extra table by going back into source mode and copy-pasting the code that starts at "|-" and ends at "|TBA". Keep doing that until you've got all the audition finalists down! (On the other hand, if there are too many tables you can delete that same code) Step 2: Covering the audition Now the audition finalists are ready, it's time to write about their antics! This part is fairly straightforward. Where I've written "They all did a thing", write what happens at the audition for each day; in particular, try to include rankings, eliminations and any notable incidents that happen. As I said before, if you're unsure of what to write, look at the daily summaries on the previous audition pages. You do not need to add audition updates to the front page until the final results are announced. Step 3: Covering the results You've made it to the big day, the WACK EXHiBiTiON! Scroll down to the bottom and you'll see I've already set up a template for this year. Where it says "TBA", write the required information such as the announcements and whatever audition finalists/WAggs make it to the final day. If you find a nice photo from the event, add that too! If you're unsure, scroll up and check the previous WACK EXHiBiTiON chapters for an example of what it should look like when you're done. While the audition was taking place, adding updates on the front page was not neccessary. But now that the audition is over, it's time to place the final announcements onto the news section of the front page. 2020 Update: Updated News Template The news page has changed since the last audition to a more efficient and nicer to look at version. After you've updated the WACK EXHiBiTiON page, go to the news template linked below: CLICK HERE FOR THE NEWS TEMPLATE The template is all in source mode, but updating it is easier than it looks if you've already gotten this far! Simply change the headline, image and add all the news to come out of the exhibition. Preferably, the announcements should be written in order of priority, the priority being: # A new group is formed, or a current group announces its disbandment. # Other major group shake-ups (e.g. a graduation announcement, member swap or something like BiS.LEAGUE) # Audition winners joining the main groups (BiS, BiSH, GANG PARADE, EMPiRE, CARRY LOOSE, MAMESHiBA NO TAiGUN) # Audition winners joining WAgg # A current member changes their stage name # Misc. announcements (upcoming releases and performances, added information, etc.) When you're done it should look like this in edit mode: And like this when it's published: And you're done! If you'd like, you can update the group pages with the new developments and maybe even make new pages for the future additions, but the hard part is over! I hope this guide helps you out, and thank you for helping me out!